Teenage Me!
by OtakuCrush10
Summary: Miiko dan kawan-kawan memang sangat ceria dan selalu semangat! Mereka selalu bermain bersama...Tapi sekarang roda waktu berputar, 3 tahun kemudian, mereka sudah menjadi murid SMP. Alias...Remaja! Hehehe, yg pastinya sudah emosional...penasaran? Baca aja! Don't Like Don't Read! RnR pleasee...
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**_A/N : Ini fanfiction Miiko pertamaku...jadi tolong di maklumi ya kalau kurang bagus, oke..disini Miiko dkk sudah remaja, dan pasti seru lho! So enjoy! _  
><strong>

**_ Untuk sekarang, bahasanya memang kurang rapih, tapi aku nggak sempet koreksi karena langsung copas..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap.1 <em>Prologue<em>**

_Sudah tidak terasa, 3 tahun berlalu, Miiko dan teman-temannya menuntut ilmu di Sekolah Dasar. Namun sekarang sudah berubah..._

Miiko dan kawan-kawan sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja, remaja yang memiliki emosi yang hampir tak terkontrol, remaja yang sudah memiliki perasaan, dan remaja yang sudah memiliki sifat yang mulai dewasa. Namun tak banyak yang berubah sejak Miiko dan kawan-kawan masih di kelas 5 masih menjadi gadis cantik, lucu namun ceroboh dan pemalas yang kita kenal, Mari-chan masih mengejar cita-citanya untuk menjadi seorang komikus, Yukko masih menjadi sosok gadis keibuan dan masih berkencan dengan Kenta, Kenta masih bersahabat dengan Tappei, dan Tappei masih menjadi laki-laki yang mempunyai sifat agak kasar, namun masih menaruh perasaan pada Miiko. Sekarang, mereka sudah tampil lebih dewasa loh! Miiko dan Mari-chan tampak lebih tinggi. Kalau diukur, tinggi mereka 168 cm. Terang saja, Miiko rajin berolahraga dengan Papa dan Mamoru. Bahkan terkadang, Tappei juga sering mengajak Miiko berolahraga di Hari Minggu. Dan untuk Tappei dan yang lain, tinggi mereka sekitar 170-an...wahhh, mereka tinggi sekali!

Miiko dan kawan-kawan duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMP. Mereka bersekolah di SMP Hanagasaku, yang terletak tak jauh dari SD lama mereka. Di SMP, Yukko menjadi seorang primadona, namun hal itu tak membuatnya menjadi angkuh. Hehehe...sepertinya Kenta memiliki banyak saingan. Mari-chan juga ikut klub pencinta komik, dan aktif sekali dalam klub itu. Miiko ikut ekskul basket kelompok putri, dan menjadi kapten tim basket putri. Sedangkan Tappei, yah...tak jauh beda dengan Miiko. Tappei menjadi kapten tim basket putra. Jadi setiap mereka latihan basket, mereka selalu bertemu, aduh...kalu dipikir-pikir, so sweet sekali! _Anyway_...Mamoru kelas 1 SMP, dan masih berkencan dengan Yuka-chan. Nasib Mamoru tak jauh beda dari nasib Kenta, karena Yuka-chan juga termasuk idola di sekolah putri.  
>Miiko masih satu sekolah dengan Tanimura Miho (Miho), Yoshida Ikuya (Yoshida), Uranai, dan Nomura Yoshiki (Yoshiki). Jadi, kalian tidak perlu khawatir kalau akan kehilangan tokoh-tokoh yang lain. Baiklah, Alkisah kita mulai...<p>

Di pagi yang cerah...  
>Burung-burung berkicau dengan merdu. Mentari seakan menyapa ramah dengan sinarnya yang hangat. Awan-awan membentuk relief-relief yang indah dan menenangkan hati. Benar-benar damai pagi itu, tiba-tiba...<br>"MIIIIKKOOOOO!" teriak Mama dari dapur. "Aduh, mama apaan sih?!" tanya Miiko, jengkel. "Masa kamu kerjain peer di pagi hari, seharusnya kamu kerjakan dari semalam," nasihat mama. "Iya deh, aku tak tahan. Semalam ada film anime baru, dan kata Mari-chan, anime itu bagus. Jadi semalam aku lupa mengerjakan peer-ku," jelas Miiko sambil memasang wajah tak berdosa-nya itu. GUBBRAAKK...!  
>"Ya sudah, cepat selesaikan peer-mu, nanti kamu akan telat berangkat sekolah!" peringat Mama. "Oke," ujar singkat Miiko.<br>Dengan secepat kilat (Asiik deh...), Miiko mengerjakan peer-nya, menghabiskan sarapan, dan memakai sepatu hitamnya. "Hei Miiko! Kau yakin peer-mu tak ada yang salah?!" cek Mama. "Iya Mama, aku yakin kok!" dengan percaya diri yang melambung, Miiko berangkat ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Oh ya, tak lupa ia harus berpamitan kepada kedua orangtuanya.  
>"<em>Jemput Mari-chan ah!<em>" gumam Miiko. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menjemput sahabatnya. Sesampainya dirumah Mari-chan, dari luar pintu, terdengar suara keributan. Suara itu sangat keras sampai Miiko bisa mendengarnya dari jarak 7 meter. Dalam hati, Miiko sudah tahu ada keributan apa. Belum memencet bel, Mari-chan langsung membukakan pintu. "Eh Miiko! Ayo kita jalan!" ucap Mari-chan sambil menggandeng dan menarik lengan Miiko. Menjauh dari rumah.

Di jalan..  
>Miiko : "Mari-chan, ada keributan apa didalam rumahmu tadi?"<br>Mari chan : "Kakakku tak sengaja menumpahkan gelas berisi kopi ke rancangan  
>komikku, dan akhirnya hancur! Bagaimana aku tidak marah coba?!<br>terkadang jadi orang sabar itu sangat susah, karena saking aku marah-nya  
>aku langsung mengeluarkan semua amarahku. Begitu ceritanya..."<br>Miiko : "..."  
>Mari-chan : "Kenapa kau terdiam?!"<br>Miiko : "Oh, tidak apa-apa kok!" (Aslinya Miiko ketakutan karena dengar  
>Mari-chan mengeluarkan semua emosi-nya.)<br>Mari-chan : "Oh ya, aku ingin bertanya, apa kamu sudah mengerjakan peer yang diberikan  
>pak guru?"<br>Miiko : "Sudah, kalau kamu?"  
>Mari-chan : "Sudah dong!"<br>Miiko : "Baguslah.."  
>Mari-chan : (Tersenyum sinis) "Jadi Miiko, kemarin 'kan kau berlatih basket bersama<br>Tappei, yaitu latihan sesama 'tim kapten'. Bagaimana rasanya?"  
>Miiko : (Kaget terhadap ucapan Mari-chan) "Apa maksudmu, 'bagaimana rasanya'?!<br>Saat latihan kemarin, aku sama sekali tidak fokus!"  
>Mari-chan : (kebingungan) "Apa maksudmu? Mengapa kau tidak bisa fokus?"<br>Miiko : (mukanya memerah) "Di Lapangan basket, ada banyak becekan, saat aku  
>bersiap-siap untuk nge-shoot kearah ring, aku terpeleset becekan itu."<br>Mari-chan : (Tertawa kecil sembari menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya)  
>Miiko : "Akhirnya rok yang kupakai basah kuyup, dan bukannya membantuku, Tappei<br>malah menertawakanku."  
>Mari-chan : "Hahahahaha..! Pantas saja! Itu 'kan karena kecerobohanmu sendiri,"<br>Miiko : "Iihh, Mari-chan! Bukannya belain sahabatnya!" (sambil memukul-mukul  
>Mari-chan).<br>Mari-chan : "Aduuhhh...iya deh, ampuunn!"  
>Miiko : "Huh.."<br>Mari-chan : "Trus, apa lagi yang terjadi?"  
>Miiko : "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi,"<br>Mari-chan : (Kebingungan) "Maksudmu?"  
>Miiko : "Begini loh...setelah itu, aku pergi les renang. Begitu selesai renang, ternyata<br>kedua sandalku hilang. Ku ikuti orang yang mencuri sandalku. Dan setelah  
>kupergoki orang itu, ternyata itu Tappei!"<br>Mari-chan : "Lah..kok bisa begitu?"  
>Miiko : "Ternyata buku tulis matematika miliknya terbawa olehku, makanya Tappei<br>mengikutiku. Seharusnya dia berbicara baik-baik, malah mencuri sandalku  
>untuk mendapat perhatianku! Benar-benar mengesalkan dan menjengkelkan!"<br>Mari-chan : "Ya Ampuunn.." (seraya memegang dahi-nya)  
>Miiko : "Dan itulah mengapa aku merasa gusar hari ini," (sambil melipat tangannya)<br>Mari-chan : "Sudahlah, jangan cemberut melulu..kita sudah sampai disekolah nih,"  
>Ternyata Mari-chan betul, kedua remaja yang asyik di tengah percakapan ini sudah mencapai sekolah mereka.<p>

Hanagasaku  
>"Hei Tappei, kemarin kau berlatih bersama Yamada 'kan? Bagaimana rasanya?" goda Kenta. Pipi Tappei memerah. "Apa Maksudmu?!" ancam Tappei. "Tenang dulu Tappei," tiba-tiba dari belakang, muncul Yukko sedang membawa buku-buku tulis. Tappei dan Kenta kaget setengah mati. "Yukko?!" seru Kenta. Yukko tersenyum. "Sini, kubawakan buku-buku yang berat itu," ucap Kenta sambil tersenyum, dan membantu Yukko. Yukko pun membalas senyuman Kenta. Tappei pura-pura memasang raut muka jijik melihat kekompakkan Yukko dan Kenta. "Ayolah Tappei...jangan pura-pura jijik melihat kita berdua," ujar Kenta. Tappei makin kaget. "Bawel Ahh!" seru Tappei. Dan tak lama Tappei berseru, Miiko dan Mari-chan datang.<br>"Ehh akhirnya si anak culun datang!" goda Tappei. Miiko menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Tappei. "Aku mungkin anak culun, tapi aku bukan 'Si Pencuri Sandal'!" ledek Miiko. Wajah Tappei memerah. "Iya, tapi aku bukan orang yang berenang di becekan!" balas ledekan Tappei. Kenta, Mari-chan, dan Yukko hanya tertawa geli melihat kedua sahabat mereka bertengkar hanya karena hal sepele. "Aku bukan berenang, tapi aku terpeleset!" seru Miiko, tak mau kalah. "Iya, itu karena kau anak yang kikuk sekali!" balas Tappei. "IIhh! Tappei jahat!" seru Miiko, sembari mengejar Tappei. "Dasar pendek!" ledek Tappei. Tapi tiba-tiba ledekan Tappei membuat Miiko berhenti mengejar dirinya. Ketika Tappei menoleh ke belakang, ternyata Miiko menundukkan kepalanya. Sampai-sampai wajahnya tak kelihatan. Yukko dan Mari-chan sampai kaget melihat Miiko. Tappei mencoba mendekati Miiko dengan perlahan, (takut akan dipukuli oleh Miiko). Tapi, Miiko malah mengacuhkan Tappei. "Aku pendek ya..." gumamnya dengan nada sedih. Tappei memandang Miiko dengan serius. "Ini becandaan apa bukan?!" Tappei mengecek. Tetapi, Miiko hanya terdiam. Tappei merasa kalau ini bukan becandaan. "Pa..pada..hal...aku..su..sudah...berusaha keras untuk meninggikan postur tubuhku," ucap Miiko terbata-bata. Mari-chan dan Yukko tersadar, kalau Miiko ternyata menangis. Begitu juga Kenta dan Tappei. Mereka semua diam seribu bahasa. "Miiko..." gumam pelan Yukko. Bahkan Mari-chan juga tak bisa berbicara apa-apa. "Hiks...hiks...bahkan ter..ka..kadang aku menghabiskan waktuku olahraga renang disaat Liburan, hanya un...untuk..meninggikan badanku." jelas Miiko, dan terlihat air mata mengalir dari Matanya. Dan itu membuat Tappei merasa bersalah. Kenta menyenggol keras bahu Tappei. "Hei Tappei, cepat minta maaf pada Yamada!" bisik Kenta. Tappei mengangguk kecil, lalu melangkah kearah Miiko. Tapi Miiko malah menoleh kearah lain dan menjauh dari Tappei. _Gawat! Miiko ngambek niihh!_, batin Mari-chan. Yukko dan Kenta menggeleng-geleng.  
>Miiko akhirnya mengacuhkan keempat sahabatnya, dan berjalan sendirian menuju kelas. "Tappei, Tappei...kau ini bagaimana sih?" ucap Kenta, yang masih menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Parah nihh...Tappei, Miiko kan sebenarnya sudah cukup tinggi. Bahkan ia sudah cukup tinggi untuk menjadi pemain basket di Hanagasaku. Dia sudah berusaha keras supaya tinggi badannya bertambah, agar tidak diejek-ejek oleh orang lain. Dia pernah curhat kepadaku, kalau dia ingin menunjukkan kalau dia bisa jadi tinggi, dia ingin menunjukkan itu kepadamu Tappei," jelas Mari-chan. Tappei hanya terdiam. "Sudah, sudah...daripada kita menyalahkan Tappei, bagaimana kalau nanti pulang sekolah, kita mampir ke rumah Miiko?" usul Yukko. Semua mengangguk setuju.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 : Ayo, Tappei!

**_A/N : Enjoy, sorry ya kependekan..ini aku copas dari blog-ku!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Kocchi Muite Fanfiction<br>Chapter 2 "Ayo, Tappei!"  
><strong>

Sepulang sekolah...

Anak-anak kelas 8-1 membereskan tas mereka masing-masing dan bersiap-siap pulang. Disaat inilah, Miiko masih terdiam. Dan karena mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Miiko, Tappei makin merasa bersalah.

Di gerbang sekolah, Miiko berjalan sendirian, tanpa ditemani siapapun. Ternyata ada sesuatu yang membuat Miiko terhenti, tali sepatunya lepas. Dan ini merupakan kesempatan emas bagi Tappei jika ingin meminta maaf pada Miiko. Seusai membetulkan tali sepatu, Miiko langsung berjalan. Tanpa memperdulikan Tappei yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Bahkan Mari-chan, Yukko dan Kenta saja sampai kaget. _"Aduh, bagaimana ini...situasi-nya semakin rumit, bagaimana caranya mempersatukan kedua orang ini ya?_, Yukko bertanya kepada dirinya. Sepertinya, Miiko benar-benar sakit hati karena ucapan Tappei.

"Tappei, ayo kita ikuti dia.." ajak Kenta. Yukko dan Mari-chan juga sudah siap berjalan. "Ayo," ucap Tappei, tanpa ada setitik keraguan di suaranya. Mereka mengikuti Miiko yang berjalan secara sembunyi-sembunyi, agar Miiko tidak menyadari.

Saat di tengah perjalanan menuju rumah, Miiko melewati Toko buku. Ia berniat untuk mampir ke toko buku itu. Lantas, teman-temannya yang sedang bersembunyi juga mengikuti Miiko, tapi tanpa sepengetahuan Miiko. Tappei bersembunyi di balik rak buku, tepat didepan Miiko. Kenta bersembunyi di dekat kasir, berpura-pura berbicara kepada sang kakek penjaga toko buku, Mari-chan bersembunyi dibalik pot bunga, di dekat pintu keluar, sedangkan Yukko bersembunyi di rak buku tepat di belakang Miiko. Semua bersembunyi, tanpa suara, tanpa bergerak, agar tidak disadari oleh Miiko. Miiko ternyata ingin melihat sebuah komik. Kata Haruna (sahabat Miiko, di hai miiko! Jilid 25), komik ini adalah komik terbaru dan diambil dari kisah film. Film itu berjudul _My Love to You_, (nama film di hai miiko jilid 26). Film itu mengisahkan kisah percintaan yang kalau dipikir-pikir, memang sangat romantis. Jadi, ada seorang perempuan dan seorang laki-laki, mereka berdua adalah sahabat. Namun mereka berdua sering sekali bertengkar karena suatu hal sepele. Dan yang laki-laki, senang sekali mengejek yang perempuan. Tapi disaat pengakuan cinta si laki-laki, ia akhirnya mengaku kalau semua ejekan yang pernah diucap oleh laki-laki itu kepada perempuan itu, itu adalah pendekatan diri. Sebenarnya, laki-laki itu menyukai sekaligus mencintai perempuan itu. Dan setelah Miiko sudah mulai mengerti mengenai hal itu, akhirnya tumbuhlah ketertarikan terhadap film ini. Dan bahkan, Miiko juga mengoleksi kumpulan komik yang berdasarkan pada film ini. (Kalau dipikir-pikir, film ini mirip dengan kisah Tappei dan Miiko), _Anyway..back to the story!_

Miiko sampai-sampai numpang baca di toko buku itu. Tapi tak lama, karena..."Hei kau! Jangan numpang baca!" celetuk kasar si kakek penjaga toko buku. _"Dasar! Dari dulu, si kakek tidak pernah berubah.."_ gerutu Miiko, dalam hati. Tappei dan yang lain saja hampir terkikik melihat Miiko dimarahi si kakek penjaga toko tak tahan dengan si kakek, Miiko memutuskan untuk membeli buku komik itu. Miiko berjalan kearah kasir. Dan untung saja, Kenta sudah bersembunyi di tempat lain. (Kenta bersembunyi dibelakang si kakek...hehehehe). "Pak, saya mau beli buku ini," ujar singkat Miiko. Si penjaga toko buku menatap Miiko dengan serius. "Kenapa sedih gadis kecil?" tanya si kakek. Miiko sampai kaget si kakek sampai berbicara seperti itu. Bahkan Tappei dan yang lain juga ikut terkaget. "Hei, aku tidak kecil!" ucap Miiko. Tapi, kali ini, terlihat butiran air mata di wajahnya. Tappei, yang melihat kejadian ini merasa iba. Si kakek penjaga toko sampai kaget, tapi sepertinya beliau tahu ada apa yang terjadi. Miiko sampai menundukan kepala karena mendengar perkataan si kakek. "Hei, kau habis bertengkar dengan temanmu ya?" tanya si kakek (Tebakan yang tepat, Kek!). Miiko terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapan si kakek. Tapi karena tak mau membuat keributan di toko buku, Miiko dengan santai menjawab, "Iya,". Si kakek penjaga buku hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau begitu, berbaikanlah dengan temanmu itu," nasihat si kakek. Lagi-lahi, Miiko kaget. Tapi kali ini, Miiko tidak menjawab, ia hanya terdiam saja. Si kakek pun hanya mengalah, dan Miiko segera membayar komik itu. Setelah membeli komik, Miiko pun berjalan keluar tapi dengan tampang agak sedih. Semua teman-teman yang melihat sambil bersembunyi langsung mengikuti Miiko dari belakang, tapi secara diam-diam.

Miiko's POV

_(menghembuskan nafas) Aku harus bagaimana? Kenapa semua orang selalu mengejekku, dan menyebutku pendek. Apa karena mereka masih mengingat diriku saat kelas 5? Aku 'kan sekarang sudah berubah, kenapa mereka memanggilku pendek. Padahal aku sudah naik 40 cm! Tappei memang kadang-kadang keterlaluan!_

Tak terasa, Miiko sudah sampai di rumah. Dan tanpa disadari dirinya, teman-temannya masih mengikuti. Tapi tiba-tiba...  
>"Teman-teman, aku lapar niihh.." keluh seseorang. Mari-chan, Kenta, dan Yukko menoleh ke belakang, ternyata Tappei yang mengeluh<em>. <em>Ya ampun...Tappei yang mau minta maaf malah dia yang mengeluh. Kenta menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. _"Dasar Tappei!"_ keluh Kenta dalam hati. "Ya sudah, kita mampir ke kedai makanan dulu, baru mampir ke rumah Miiko. Bagaimana, setuju?" usul Mari-chan. "Setuju," serempak Tappei, Kenta dan Yukko.

Rumah Miiko

"Ma, aku pulang.." ucap Miiko, dengan lesu-nya. Mama menoleh kearah Miiko. "Loh, kok sudah pulang? Biasanya latihan basket sama Tappei," tanya Mama. "Aku lelah," dengan singkat Miiko menjawab. Mama hanya mengiyakan jawaban Miiko. "Biasanya kamu mampir ke rumah Mari-chan buat bantuin dia bikin komik, kalo nggak kamu janjian main sepak bola, tumben-tumbennya kamu pulang cepat," lagi-lagi Mama bertanya. "Nggak kok Ma," Miiko lesu sekali menjawab pertanyaan Mama, lalu menaruh tas-nya di atas sofa.  
>Karena cemas melihat putrinya begitu murung, Mama menghampiri Miiko. "Sayang, kenapa murung sekali...apa kau bertengkar dengan Tappei? Atau mungkin bertengkar dengan Mari-chan?" Mama merangkul Miiko dengan halusnya. Tiba-tiba...setetes air mata terlihat, mengalir dari Mata Miiko. Mama terbelalak kaget. "Kenapa Miiko? Kok menangis?!" tanya Mama. Air mata Miiko mengalir begitu deras. "Ma, memangnya aku pendek ya?" tanya Miiko, polosnya. "Nggak kok! Tinggi badanmu bertambah 40 cm 'kan?" Mama tersenyum. Miiko hanya mengangguk kecil. "Aku...diejek oleh Tappei, pendek. Aku awalnya marah sekali, tapi sekarang...aku benar-benar bingung, kenapa semua orang menganggapku pendek? Kenapa mereka begitu jahat? Kenapa Tappei begitu kejam!" emosi Miiko menggeledar.<br>Mama mengusap-usap kepala Miiko, "Sayang, memangnya kamu masih belum menyadari ya?" senyuman Mama terlihat. Sekarang gantian Miiko yang kaget. "Maksud mama apa?" tanya Miiko. Mama malah menggeleng-geleng. "Kamu memang polos sekali," ucap Mama. Miiko makin bingung. "Kamu masih belum sadar kalau Tappei menyukaimu?" pertanyaan itu membuat jantung Miiko berdebar dengan kencang. "Eeehh..?!" Miiko loncat dari tempat duduknya. "Mana mungkin dia menyukaiku, Tappei 'kan cowok terkenal di Hanagasaku, banyak sekali cewek yang menyukai Tappei dan ngasih cokelat ke Tappei pas Valentine, dan banyak juga cewek yang lebih cantik dariku," jelas Miiko, panjang lebar. "Kenapa dia menyukaiku kalau ada banyak cewek yang lebih baik dariku?" tukas Miiko. Mama hanya mendengarkan curhatan putrinya yang sudah remaja itu. "Iya, mungkin ada cewek yang lebih baik darimu, tapi diantara semua cewek itu, kaulah sahabat Tappei. Kau yang lebih tau sifat Tappei, kaulah yang sering bermain bersama Tappei. Bahkan kau sahabat Tappei sejak kelas 1 'kan?" Mama membalas ucapan Miiko. Miiko terbengong-bengong mendengar jelasan Mama. "Sayang, kamu mungkin tidak menyadarinya...tapi kekasaran Tappei itu sebenarnya adalah pendekatan. Jika seorang cowok menyukai cewek, pastilah cowok itu ingin mendekati cewek itu. Ada yang mendekati dengan cara selalu memberi hadiah, selalu memuji, bahkan selalu mengajak bermain. Tapi ada juga yang mendekati dengan cara sering bercanda atau mengejek. Seperti Tappei..." jelas Mama.  
>Selama Mama menjelaskan, jantung Miiko tak berhenti berdebar dengan kencangnya. Wajahnya memerah sekali. Mama menatap Miiko dengan sinis. "Hehe...sepertinya kamu juga menyukai Tappei ya..?" tanya Mama, senyuman sinisnya melebar. Wajah Miiko sekarang lebih merah daripada warna tomat. Saking merahnya, Mama saja sampai kaget. "Mama bagaimana sih?! Bukannya nasehatin anaknya yang baik...malah bercanda yang nggak-nggak!" Miiko kesal sekali. Mama tertawa kecil.<br>Karena saking kesalnya, Miiko berdiri...lalu..."Ma, aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar," remaja putri itu berjalan menuju pintu, lalu pergi...tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Padahal si Miiko masih pakai seragam sekolah loh...belum ganti baju.

Bersama yg lain...

"Bener nggak kalau seorang cewek itu seneng dibawain coklat?" tanya Mari-chan. Dengan refleks, Kenta dan Yukko menoleh ke arah Mari-chan yang sedang mengintip buku yang di bacanya. Buku itu baru dibeli Mari-chan, saat ia bersembunyi di toko buku tadi. Buku itu berisi tentang...hal-hal percintaan...(ciieee...Mari-chan udah mulai genit ni yee..). Nama bukunya, "Hari-hari bersamamu"  
>Tappei menggeleng-geleng dan tersenyum sinis kearah Kenta. Dan memasang raut muka jijik. "Sebenarnya, seorang cewek itu tidak mengharapkan hadiah dari seorang cowok, cewek itu berharap untuk mendapat perhatian dari cowok itu dan cowok itu juga selalu memberikan hadiah yang terindah yaitu kasih sayang yang tulus." jelas Yukko, sambil ng<em>-*blush*<em>. Karena mendengar itu, Kenta juga ikut-ikutan nge_*blush*. _"Waww Yukko! Perkataanmu hampir sama dengan yang ada di buku ini!" kata Mari-chan, sambil melihat lagi lembaran yang ada di buku itu. Yukko saja sampai kaget. "Benarkah?! Aku hanya menjawab sesuai dengan hatiku.." ujar Yukko. "Benar kok!" kata Mari-chan. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di rumah Miiko.  
><em>Tok..tok..tok...<em>  
>"Eh kalian! Ayo, silahkan masuk!" Mama membukakan pintu. "Makasih tante.." ucap Mari-chan. "Ayo, duduk!" Mama mempersilakan mereka duduk. "Tante, Miiko-nya ada?" tanya Mari-chan. Mama hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Tadi Miiko pergi keluar, katanya mau jalan-jalan sebentar," jawab Mama. "Kalau boleh tau, Miiko-nya kemana Tante?" tanya Yukko. Semua memasang telinga. "Sayang sekali, Tante tidak tau, tadi dia bilang mau jalan-jalan sebentar. Tadi pas dia pulang, dia terlihat murung dan sedih, Tante bingung melihat sikapnya seperti itu. Seolah-olah Miiko memakai topeng," tukas Mama. Semua saling bertatapan. "Tante cemas, Tante nggak tau dia pergi kemana, kalau kalian mau cari dia, tolong bilang dia kalau lekas pulang," pesan Mama. Semua mengangguk serempak.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 : Bertemu teman lama

**_A/N : ENJOY! RnR please!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 "Bertemu teman lama..."<br>**

_Finding Miiko..._

"Bagaimana nihh...kata mamanya, Miiko pergi. Apa mungkin, sebaiknya kita berpencar?" usul Mari-chan. "Ide yang bagus," Yukko mengangguk kecil. Kenta dan Tappei tampaknya juga setuju dengan usulan Mari-chan. "Kalau ada salah satu dari kita bertemu Miiko, langsung saja kabari lewat ponsel!" jelas Mari-chan. Semua mengangguk serempak.

_With Mari-chan_..

"Aduh, kemana sih si Miiko? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia menghilang?!" gumam kesal Mari-chan. Mari-chan meraih ponselnya yang berada di saku seragamnya. Kemudian ia memencet ikun sms. Ia mengirim surat kepada Yukko.

*_Yukko, this is me..Mari-chan, bagaimana? Sudah ketemu si Miiko? Kalau aku, masih belum ada kemajuan. Aku masih belum menemukan dia. Menurutmu kira-kira dia kemana ya? Aku saja sampai kebingungan, oke-lah..segini dulu ya kabar dariku, tolong dibalas..aku tidak bisa sms yg banyak-banyak lagi karena takut pulsa ponsel-ku abis, oh ya..tolong tanyain kabar dari Kenta dan Tappei juga ya!*_

_Cetak...cetik..cetak..cetik.._begitulah bunyi jari Mari-chan yang menekan-nekan tombol di ponsel-nya. Seusai menulis surat, iamemencet pilihan _kirim_. _"Semoga si Miiko nggak minggat!" _ucap Mari-chan dalam hati. Kepalanya tak henti-henti menoleh ke semua arah. Mencari sosok sahabatnya yang lugu tapi manis itu.

_With Yukko.._

Yukko berjalan sambil memegang ponselnya yang berwarna hijau tosca itu. Tampaknya ia menulis sms untuk Kenta dan Tappei.

Yukko menoleh ke arah kiri, terlihat toko baju anak-anak. Ia menoleh ke arah kanan, terlihat toko roti. Tapi ternyata ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Yukko. Yaitu seorang gadis berpakaian seragam sama sepertinya, sedang berdiri di depan kasir, membeli roti kecil. Gadis itu berambut pendek dan sepertinya gadis itu hendak keluar dari toko. Yukko mengikuti sosok gadis itu. Yukko mempunyai firasat yang sangat kuat, karena mana mungkin penglihatannya salah, karena yang dilihatnya, adalah Miiko!

**_Dengan cepat, Yukko mengabari yang lain, dan mengikuti Miiko dari belakang. Miiko terlihat sedang berjalan sambil memegang dua buah kantong plastik kecil. Salah satunya berisi minuman dan yang lain berisi roti tadi.  
>Saat itu, Miiko hendak menyebrang jalan, tapi jalannya begitu cepat, sampai-sampai Yukko kehilangan jejaknya. Ia mencoba mengikuti arah jalan Miiko sebelumnya, namun tak berhasil. Miiko tidak meninggalkan jejak setitik pun.<em>**

_With Kenta.._

_"Ah..dapat sms dari Yukko nihh..kira-kira apa ya?"_ gumam Kenta. Rasa penasaran selalu menyelimutinya. Ketika Kenta membaca, matanya melotot ke arah layar ponselnya. _"Apa?! Yukko menemukan Yamada?!"_ batin Kenta. "Sebaiknya, kukabari Tappei!" ujar Kenta, sambil mengetik sms-nya.

_With Tappei.._

_"Dasar, Yamada, kemana kau pergi?!"_ batin Tappei. Tangannya tak henti-henti memeriksa ponselnya yang ada di saku seragamnya. Tiba-tiba, terdengar sebuah bunyi dari ponselnya. Ternyata ada satu pesan masuk. Dan ketika dilihat, itu Kenta!

_SMS from Kenta :_  
><em>*Tappei, Yukko menemukan Yamada! Katanya, kita akan kumpul di lapangan basket didekat toko roti. Cepat kabari Shimura!*<em>

Setelah Tappei mendapatkan pesan dari Kenta, ia menaruh ponselnya kembali ke saku seragamnya, dan mulai melangkahkan kaki secepatnya menuju tujuan yang ditentukan.

_WITH EVERYONE..._

"Yukko, kamu yakin tadi lihat Yamada?" Mari-chan memastikan. "Iya, tadi aku lihat Miiko sedang belanja roti di toko itu!" seru Yukko seraya menunjuk ke arah toko roti. "Baiklah, Yukko...kemana arah Yamada pergi?" tanya Kenta. Yukko terdiam sejenak. "Miiko pergi ke arah itu!" jari telunjuk Yukko mengarah ke utara. "Baiklah, ayo!" ujar Tappei, yang sudah lari duluan.

_With Miiko..._

_"Sore ini sepi banget ya...kira-kira teman-teman lagi apa ya?" _batin Miiko. Tangan kanannya membawa kantong berisi roti dan tangan kirinya membawa kantong berisi _cherry sprinkle_ (semacam minuman bersoda). Miiko berjalan sejauh kakinya bisa membawa dirinya.  
>Sore itu angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Seakan mengajak ke tempat yang damai. Apalagi ditambah oleh pemandangan mataharinya yang sungguh indah. Miiko menoleh kekanan, dan ternyata terlihat sebuah taman. Dengan dihiasi bunga-bunganya yang beragam dan dilengkapi bangku-bangku agar dapat dinikmati. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Miiko membelokkan dirinya ke arah taman itu. Pandangan Miiko terperangkap kepada sebuah bangku taman yang kosong. Miiko mendarat langsung di bangku taman tersebut. Angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi itu menerpa rambut Miiko, (seperti yang ada di film-film itu loh)...Miiko langsung membuka kantong yang membungkus roti, dan melahap roti tersebut. "Roti ini lumayan enak, tapi menurutku..masih lebih enak roti buatan papanya Kenta," gumamnya. Lalu ia teringat masa-masa kecilnya saat kelas 5. Terbayang gambar-gambar tersebut didalam kepala Miiko. Saat Momo hilang di Bakery Satou, saat ia tenggelam di pantai, saat ia dan mari-chan mendapat tas keberuntungan, saat ia memberikan coklat kepada Tappei, saat duit angpaonya hilang gara-gara diambil Momo, semua kenangan itu kembali terbayang oleh Miiko. "Kenangan yang sangat manis..." gumamnya lagi.<br>"Hmm...mungkin aku terlalu kasar kepada Tappei," ujar Miiko dengan suara yang pelan. Tapi tiba-tiba raut mukanya berubah menjadi jengkel. "Tapi 'kan, dia duluan yang mengejekku!" tanpa disadari, Miiko mengucap kalimat itu dengan keras.  
>"Hei Miiko! Kok kamu ngomong sendiri?" sapa seseorang dengan suara yang tak asing. Suara itu datang dari belakang. Ketika Miiko menoleh,...(siapakah dia?)<br>"Haruna?!" Miiko terbelalak kaget melihat sosok sahabatnya sejak kelas 5. Haruna menampilkan senyuman manis di wajahnya. Rambut Haruna sekarang sudah mulai panjang, dan dirinya terlihat sangat cantik dan tinggi, sama seperti Miiko.  
>"Haruna?! Aku..ehh..me..me..mengapa ka..kau ada disini?" Saking kagetnya, Miiko tergagap-gagap. Haruna tergeli-geli mendengar Miiko seperti itu. "Memangnya aku tidak boleh ya, jalan-jalan di taman dan menyapa sahabatku sendiri?" Haruna bergurau. "Bukan itu maksudku, ehh..." <em>blank...<em>isi pikiran Miiko jadi kosong. Ia lupa ingin ngomong apa. (Dasar Miiko! Kamu 'kan masih muda, tapi sudah pikun kayak nenek-nenek saja, hehehe..)  
>"Kau tahu Miiko, kau terlihat cantik sekali!" puji Haruna. Karena itu, Miiko jadi malu dan nge<em>-blush. <em>"Sepertinya kau sudah berubah sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, Miiko yang biasanya pendek, sekarang sudah tinggi dan manis sekali," puji Haruna. Miiko jadi makin malu, tapi ada satu perkataan yang membuat Miiko batal malu-nya (malu kok bisa dibatalin sihh..).  
>Kata "pendek" yang terlontar dari mulut Haruna. Miiko pun terdiam. Dan itu membuat Haruna kaget. Lalu ia mengingat apa saja yang ia ucap tadi. "Ehh..Miiko, aku tidak..aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengejekmu pendek, tapi..." omongan Haruna terputus oleh omongan Miiko. "Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak marah kok," ucap Miiko, tetapi wajahnya merunduk. Haruna yang melihat itu menjadi bingung. Ia pun duduk disebelah Miiko. "Miiko, kenapa kau bersedih? Ada apa?" tanya Haruna. Awalnya Miiko terdiam, tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berbicara. "Memangnya aku pendek ya?" ucapan itu...membuat Haruna terdiam dan bertanya pada Miiko. "Memangnya kenapa kau berpikir tentang hal seperti itu?" tanya Haruna. "Karena, aku teringat saat kita kecil dulu...aku sering diejek pendek, atau aku sering dianggap anak kecil karena aku kurang tinggi," ucap Miiko dengan nada lesu.<br>Haruna terdiam. "Miiko, mungkin saja kau diejek pendek oleh orang lain, tapi itu bukanlah alasan untukmu menyerah, buktinya...kau bisa jadi kapten basket di Hanagasaku. Untuk menjadi kapten basket dalam suatu tim, tidaklah mudah. Itu membutuhkan pemain yang tinggi, pintar mengatur formasi, dan kuat. Kau memenuhi semua persyaratan itu. Dan, tidak sedikit cowok di Hanagasaku yang menyukaimu. Jadi, kita tidak perlu bersedih, ini adalah takdir kita yang sudah ditentukan oleh Tuhan, dan apabila takdir ini dapat dirubah dengan berusaha...mengapa tidak?" jelas Haruna. Haruna memang sosok sahabat yang setia kawan ya!  
>Miiko yang tadinya merunduk, sekarang wajahnya kembali cerah lagi. Senyuman manis terukir diwajah kedua remaja ini. "Terima kasih telah menyemangatiku, Haruna" Miiko memeluk sahabatnya itu. Haruna tanpa berpikir panjang, membalas pelukan hangat dari Miiko itu.<br>"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabarmu di Suginoki?" tanya Miiko. Rasa penasaran timbul di dirinya.  
>"Kabarku, baik-baik saja! Bagaimana denganmu di Hanagasaku?" Haruna balik bertanya.<br>"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Miiko dengan singkat. "Bagaimana rasanya sih jadi kapten basket tim putri di Hanagasaku?" tanya Haruna lagi. "Hemmm...enak-enak saja! Aku dan tim-ku akan mengikuti pertandingan basket 3 bulan lagi, dan pelatih kami menyuruh kami berlatih dari sekarang." jelas Miiko. Haruna hanya mengiyakan dan mengangguk-angguk. "Hmm...bagaimana denganmu Haruna?" tanya Miiko. "Aku? Aku ikut dalam ekskul tata busana." jawab Haruna. Miiko terdiam seperti patung mendengar jawaban Haruna. "Tata Busana?! Hebat sekali! Kapan-kapan aku ingin melihat karya rancangan bajumu dong!" pinta Miiko. Haruna tersenyum. "Oke!" jawab Haruna. Kedua remaja ini berbincang-bincang seakan seperti obrolan mengenai bisnis.

Setengah jam kemudian...  
>"Baiklah Miiko, aku pulang duluan ya!" ucap Haruna sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Miiko. Miiko mengangguk, lalu membalas melambaikan tangannya.<p>

With Tappei dan yang lain...  
>"Itu dia!" seru Mari-chan seraya jarinya menunjuk kearah seorang gadis yang sedang duduk santai di taman. Mereka berame-rame menghampiri gadis itu.<br>"Miiko!" panggil Mari-chan. Miiko menoleh dan terlonjak kaget melihat mereka semua. "Kami mencarimu kemana-mana, ternyata disini kau!" ujar Mari-chan khawatir. Kenta menyenggol Tappei yang berdiri diam dan berbisik, "Ayo...sekarang saatnya kau beraksi," bisiknya. Tappei mengangguk. Remaja laki-laki ini mendekati remaja perempuan yang sedang duduk itu. "Yamada, maafkan aku!" ujar Tappei. Miiko hanya terdiam. Lalu ia menoleh kearah lain seolah-olah Miiko masih ngambek. Tappei hampir saja menyerah, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat dirinya tak menyerah. Karena senyuman Miiko. Miiko bangun dari duduknya, lalu memeluk Tappei. Dan pastinya ini membuat Tappei dan yang lain kaget. Tappei nge-_blush_ berat nihh!  
>"Aku sudah maafin kamu kok!" ucap Miiko sambil memaparkan senyuman manisnya. Tanpa disangka, Miiko juga nge-<em>blush<em>  
>"Tapi ada syaratnya," ujar Miiko, dengan senyuman sinisnya. Ehhhhh!<br>Tappei dan yang lainnya makin kaget. "Apa syaratnya?" tanya Tappei sambil menelan ludah. "Besok akan kuberitahu," ujar Miiko. Mari-chan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Kenta dan Yukko tersenyum.


	4. Chapter 4 : Tertangkap Basah!

**_A/N : Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 4 "Tertangkap Basah!"<br>_**

**_ Keesokan harinya..._**

"Ma, aku berangkat ya!" seru Miiko, tangan kanannya masih memegang roti sandwich yang tersisa sedikit. "Miiko! Kenapa tidak menghabiskan sarapanmu terlebih dahulu?! Kan tidak enak kalau dilihat seperti itu!" seru Mama yang masih memegang spatulanya. "Ma, aku ingin berangkat lebih pagi, aku kan bisa sarapan di jalan!" ujar Miiko, sambil berlari menuju gerbang. Mama hendak ingin mengejarnya tapi Papa memberi isyarat agar tidak. "Sudahlah Rie, biarkan saja.." ujar Papa santai. "Tapi Kousuke..." omongan Mama terputus. "Rie, anak perempuan kita sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, jadi berhentilah memanjakannya.." nasihat Papa. Mama mengangguk kecil. Lalu kembali menaruh spatulanya. Tapi tiba-tiba, Mama menoleh kembali ke arah Papa. "Kousuke, sebenarnya kau-lah yang paling sering memanjakannya," ujar Mama. Papa hanya tersenyum. "Itu 'kan 3 tahun yang lalu...hehehe.." Papa sambil menggaruk-garu kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Mama mendengus kesal.

OTW to Hanagasaku...

_"Hehe...aku masih belum percaya kalau kemarin Tappei memelukku, itu tidak biasanya terjadi."_ gumam Miiko. Terlihat pipinya nge-_blush_. Tampaknya ia masih kaget tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin. Tanpa disadarinya, ia melewati sebuah toko kelontong yang bernama "_Lazy Moon_", dan terlihat seorang cowok yang sedang berdiri didepan toko itu sambil mengecek isi tasnya. Cowok itu bertampang tak asing. Miiko yang melihat hal itu langsung menghampiri cowok itu karena cowok itu berpakaian seragam yang sama seperti dirinya. Dan ternyata itu Tappei!  
>"Hah?! Tappei?!" Miiko hampir saja menabrak sosok remaja itu. Sama halnya dengan Miiko, Tappei terkaget melihat sahabatnya yang ceroboh itu. "Yamada?! Sedang apa kau disni?!" tanya Tappei, raut mukanya terlihat panik sekaligus nge-<em>blush<em>. "Aku tak sengaja lewat sini, kukira tadi aku melewati jalan pintas, sepertinya tadi aku sedang melamun, hehe..." jelas Miiko sambil memasang muka polosnya. Tappei mendengus dan memasang wajah sinis.  
>"Kau memang tukan ngelamun!" ejeknya. Dan itu membuat Miiko menoleh secepat kilat, seakan ia akan mengancam Tappei, tapi itu bisa saja terjadi. Miiko mendengus kembali. "Biarkan saja, aku mungkin tukang ngelamun, tapi aku kan bukan orang yang celangak-celinguk di depan toko seperti orang gila, hahaha.." Miiko membalas ejekan. Tappei kini menjadi gusar. Tapi sebelum Tappei bisa membalas ejekannya, seseorang muncul dibelakang mereka.<br>"Tappei sayang kena...ohh, Miiko-chan! Selamat Pagi! Tak kusangka pagi ini akan bertemu denganmu!" sapa ramah seorang wanita dengan tampang yang manis dan rambutnya dikepang dua dengan sangat indah. "Se..selamat pagi juga Tante Makiko," Miiko membungkukan badannya dan mencium tangan beliau. Itu adalah cara tersopan jika orang muda menyapa yang lebih tua. Mama Tappei tersenyum. "Kebetulan! Tante buat Onigiri dan Sando untuk Tappei, tapi katanya itu terlalu banyak, jadi daripada dibuang, mendingan Tante berikan saja padamu," ujar Mama Tappei sambil memberikan kantong coklat dengan ukuran tak terlalu besar itu. Terasa hangat ketika permukaan kulit tangan Miiko menyentuh kantong tersebut.  
>"Terima kasih Tante, tapi aku tak pantas untuk mendapatkan ini, lagipula bukannya Tappei membutuhkan ini?" ujar Miiko. Senyuman manis tak pudar dari wajahnya. Mama Tappei tersenyum. "Mustahil kalau kau tak pantas! Kau sahabat Tappei sejak SD, kau selalu membantunya, menjaganya saat Tante dan Om tak ada bersama yang lain, dan selalu mendukungnya seperti 'pacar' sendiri, jadi Tante sudah menganggap kau dan yang lain seperti anak tante sendiri," jelas Mama Tappei.<br>Kata-kata 'pacar' membuat detakan jantung kedua remaja ini berdebar lebih kencang daripada bunyi gendang yang ada di _Timezone_. Keduanya nge-_blush _berat. "Tante.." omongan Miiko terputus. "Sudah...sebaiknya kau dan Tappei berangkat segera, nanti terlambat!" ujar Mama Tappei sambil tersenyum. Miiko mengangguk dan membungkukkan badannya lagi, lalu mencium punggung tangan Mama Tappei. "Terima kasih Tante Makiko, atas makanannya," ucap Miiko. Mama Tappei menjawab, "Sama-sama Miiko-chan"  
>Tappei menarik lengan Miiko dan segera berjalan menuju Hanagasaku. Tanpa disadari, Tappei memegang telapak tangan Miiko! Secara Langsung! Hal itu disadari oleh Miiko, dan itu membuat dirinya nge-<em>blush<em>  
>"Err..ngg..ehhh...Tappei...bisakah.." sebelum Miiko menyelesaikan omongannya Tappei sudah memutuskannya. "Bisakah apa?" tanya Tappei. Miiko memberi isyarat mata kepada Tappei agar melihat kearah tangannya. Ketika ia melihat, pipinya memerah seperti apel yang baru saja matang!<p>

Tak disangka...setelah perjalanan 10 menit, kedua siswa-siswi ini pun sampai di tujuan mereka. Dan tanpa disadari oleh mereka...  
>"Yukko, menurutmu bagaimana? Apakah kisah cinta ini bagus?" tanya Mari-chan, menunjukkan sebuah cerita cinta karangannya kepada Yukko. "Kami saja belum mengetahui apa ceritamu Shimura," ujar Kenta, terkikik geli. Mari-chan terdiam. "Ceritanya begini loh...ada seorang siswi dan siswa, keduanya sebenarnya saling menyukai namun saling menutupi. Si cewek menutupi dengan cara bersikap polos, dan yang cowok menutupi dengan cara bersikap kasar. Keduanya masih berumur 10 tahun, tapi ketika 3 tahun kemudian, tumbuhlah rasa suka dengan tingkatan yang lebih berbeda. Si cowok ingin sekali dekat dengan si cewek, dan begitupun sebaliknya. Suatu hari, si cowok tak sengaja membuat si cewek menangis dan mempermalukannya didepan seluruh orang, dan itu membuat si cewek menjauhi dirinya. Jadi si cowok memutuskan untuk meminta maaf. Dan saat si cowok menyampaikan maksudnya kepada si cewek, si cowok langsung memeluknya. Dan kemudian keesokan harinya...mulai tumbuh bibit cinta mereka. Mereka mulai kencan dan...seterusnya aku sedang memikirkan," jelas Mari-chan panjang lebar. Kenta dan Yukko melongok kaget kearah Mari-chan."Nggg...Mari-chan, bukankah itu yang terjadi pada Miiko dan Tappei kemarin?" tanya Yukko yang masih melongok. "Iya, Yukko betul. Dan tentang masa lalu cowok dan cewek ini, masa lalu mereka benar-benar tak berbeda dari masa lalu Tappei dan Yamada," sama seperti Yukko, Kenta masih melongok.<br>Mari-chan tertawa kecil. "Aku memang mengambil kisah mereka! Dan aku mengarang kisah mereka, di cerita ini, akan kubuat mereka kencan!" ujar Mari-chan. Ketiganya sepertinya sibuk dalam percakapan mereka  
>"Hah?! Mana mungkin mereka kencan! Tappei saja tak berani untuk memegang tangan Yamada." ujar Kenta. Yukko mengangguk. "Bukannya aku tak setuju...tapi Miiko masih terlalu polos untuk ini," ujar Yukko. Keduanya sepertinya setuju dengan satu pendapat.<br>Mari-chan tersenyum. "Iya aku tau, tapi mungkin saja pagi ini mereka berjalan bersama dan mereka berpegangan tangan dan mereka..." omongan Mari-chan terhenti sampai disitu, dan itu membuat Kenta dan Yukko bingung. Mata Mari-chan tidak menatap ke arah keduanya, tapi ke arah dibelakang mereka. Dan matanya tek berkedip sekalipun. "Ehh...Shimura? Ada apa?" tanya Kenta. "Mari-chan ada ap.." Mari-chan memutus omongan mereka dan menyuruh Kenta dan Yukko untuk segera menoleh ke belakang. Ketika mereka menoleh kebelakang...

JEEDDUUUUUEEERRRRRRRRR...!

Terlihat seorang remaja perempuan berambut pendek dan remaja laki-laki berambut pirang dan _spiky_ berjalan bersama, dan saling bergandengan tangan.  
>Yukko, Mari-chan, dan Kenta sampai tidak bisa menutup mulut mereka yang terbuka lebar karena melihat pemandangan itu<br>pemandangan itu...  
>pemandangan itu...<br>pemandangan itu...  
>pemandangan itu...<br>adalah Miiko dan Tappei berjalan bersama sambil berpegangan tangan dan saling bersenda gurau layaknya pasangan yang serasi! Tentunya hal ini membuat yang lain shock. Mari-chan memberi isyarat agar Yukko dan Kenta bersembunyi. Mereka melihat Miiko dan Tappei, seperti mereka baru saja jadian!  
>"Mereka tertangkap basah..." bisik Mari-chan kepada Kenta dan Yukko. Keduanya mengangguk Kenta memasang muka sinis dan Wajah Yukko tampak memerah. "Dalam hitungan ke-3, kita akan mengangetkan mereka berdua, siap?" Kenta memberitahu. Yukko dan Mari-chan mengangguk. "Satu...Dua..." Kenta berjinjit-jinjit layaknya penari balet, diikuti oleh Mari-chan dan Yukko. "Tiga!" serempak ketiganya! dan itu membuat Miiko dan Tappei kaget. Saking kagetnya...Mereka jatuh kebelakang! Hahahahaha...<p>

_"Adduuuhh..." _batin Miiko. "Kau tak apa-apa?" ujar Tappei, mengulurkan tangannya seakan seorang pangeran yang membantu putrinya untuk berdiri. "Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Miiko, menerima tangan Tappei. Keduanya terlihat sangat romantis dalam posisi itu. Kenta, Yukko dan Mari-chan terkikik geli melihat hal ini.  
>Ketika Tappei dan Miiko hendak menoleh, ketiga remaja itu pun memasang wajah sinis. "Hehehe...Hei kawan!" sapa sinis Kenta. "Hei sahabatku!" sapa sinis Mari-chan. Yukko hanya tersenyum kepada mereka berdua. "Kalian...berdua...saja...apa ada...sesuatu...yang kami...tidak ketahui..?" serempak Kenta dan Mari-chan. Tappei langsung menyalak. "Memangnya kau kira kami apa?! Jika kalian membuat kami kaget seperti itu lagi, kami akan menjadi sasaran empuk untuk penyakit serangan jantung!" Sepertinya Tappei menjadi gusar. Miiko juga memasang muka marah.<br>Yukko tertawa kecil. "Maafkan kami, kami tak sengaja."  
>Kenta ikut tertawa, diikuti dengan Mari-chan. "Lagian, siapa suruh jalan beduaan sambil gandengan, ntar kalian dikiraan pacaran loh!" goda Mari-chan. "Kami tak berpegangan tangan kok!" serempak Tappei dan Miiko. Yukko, Kenta dan Mari-chan tertawa geli. "Benarkah? Kalian sedang berpegangan tangan sekarang!" seru Mari-chan sambil menunjuk kearah sepasang tangan yang saling bergandengan. Tak salah lagi...Tappei dan Miiko nge-<em><strong>blush<strong>_ sangat parah sampai mereka saling tak berhadapan dan melepaskan genggaman mereka! Mereka tertangkap basah...


	5. Chapter 5 : Reaksi Tak Terduga!

_**A/n : Enjoy!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5 "Reaksi Tak Terduga?!"<br>**_

_Chap. sebelumnya..._

_**_Miiko dan Tappei tertangkap basah saat mereka berpegangan tangan, dan itu tentunya membuat yang lain kaget. Sahabat mereka, yakni Kenta, Yukko dan Mari-chan menanggapi hal ini dengan senang dan pastinya menjadi bahan bercandaan mereka. Mereka langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan saling tidak berhadapan._**_

"Hehehe, sedang apa kalian?" goda Mari-chan. "Kalian sepertinya sedang sibuk sekaliberdua, apa kami mengganggu?" kini giliran Kenta yang menggoda. Yukko hanya tersenyum melihat mereka. Tappei dan Miiko hanya salig berpadangan dan kemudian saling mendengus. Tak ada ragu lagi, mereka saling nge-*_blush*_, dan yang pastinya ini membuat Mari-chan dan Kenta berwajah sinis kembali.  
>"Ja..jangan ngawur! Kita tidak sedang apa-apa! Benarkan Yama..." tapi sebelum Tappei bisa melanjutkan omongannya, Miiko berpaling darinya. Kini punggungnya yang menghadap ke arah Tappei. Sambil melipat tangan, Miiko terdiam, dan tak bicara apa-apa. Dan itu membuat Tappei dan yang lain keheranan.<br>Miiko pun menoleh kearah Tappei, dengan tampang serius. "Akan kuberitahukan syaratnya, tapi nanti sepulang sekolah, temui aku di lapangan basket!" ujar Miiko, lalu berjalan...meninggalkan Tappei dan yang lainnya. (Ampuunn...Miiko kok gitu sihhh...)

Sepulang sekolah...

Seorang gadis berdiri ditengah-tengah lapangan sambil mengecak arloji-nya sesekali, jarum pendek menunjukkan pukul 15.27. _"Habis ini, aku harus jemput Momo!" _Miiko mengingatkan kepada dirinya sendiri.  
>Tiba-tiba muncul seorang pemuda yang membawa tas selempangnya dan membawa bola basketnya. "Hei culun! Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Tappei, sekaligus memanggilnya dengan nama candaan.<br>"Huuhh...bisakah kau tak memanggilku dengan nama yang lain selain 'Miiko'?!" Miiko masih melipat tangannya dan memandang Tappei dengan alis yang mengkerut. Tappei tertawa kecil. "Oke, oke...'Miiko'! Jangan ngambek lagi dong!" candanya lagi. Miiko mendengus kesal. "Jadi, kenapa kau menyuruhku kesini?" tanya Tappei. Miiko tersenyum sinis. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahu!"

_Dari belakang mereka..._

"Iihh mereka! Hehe...janjian, seperti mau nembak saja!" bisik Mari-chan. "Betul tuh Shimura, kira-kira apa yang sedang mereka lakukan ya?" tanya Kenta, penasaran sekali. Yukko menepuk pundak kedua temannya. "Ssstt...jangan banyak bicara, kita perhatikan saja mereka!" ujar Yukko, sambil menunjuk kearah Tappei dan Miiko.

_With Tappei and Miiko..._

"Hahhh?! Tanding basket?!" saking kagetnya, Tappei hampir mau jatuh ke belakang. Miiko mengangguk dengan mantap. "Kalau skorku lebih tinggi darimu, kau harus mengakui kalau aku tidak pendek, dan..hihihi...kau harus menempelkan pita di rambutmu!" tantang Miiko. "Jangan dilepas sampai pulang sekolah besok!" tantangnya lagi. "Kalau aku kalah, kau boleh memanggilku 'culun' ataupun 'pendek' seumur hidupku! Dan kau boleh menempelkan kertas bertuliskan 'Miiko culun' atau kata apapun yang memalukan di punggungku! Tak akan kulepas seharian!" seru Miiko. Meskipun resikonya berat, tidak ada keraguan dari suara Miiko. Ia begitu percaya diri ketika mengatakannya didepan Tappei, kapten dari tim basket putra. Tapi, itu bukanlah alasan yang membuat Miiko takut atau khawatir, karena dirinya juga seorang kapten tim basket putri.  
>Tappei menatap Miiko dengan serius. <em>"Yamada...sebulat itukah tekadmu? Aku benar-benar kagum terhadapmu, meskipun diejek banyak orang kau masih berusaha untuk menampilkan sisi positif dari dirimu, hmmmm...terlihat jelas saat kau membela Kaoru saat diejek waktu kelas 5 dulu, kau malah mengumbarkan kekuranganmu agar Kaoru tidak menjadi bahan ejekan dan merelakan dirimu yang diejek, Yamada...kau benar-benar orang yang tulus dan baik hati..." <em>batin Tappei. "Oii! Tappei, gimana? Kau menerima tantanganku apa tidak?" tanya Miiko, yang memecahkan keheningan. Tampa disadari, Tappei menghabiskan waktu 12 menit untuk mengangguk, "kalau kau kalah, jangan menangis ya.." gurauannya masih terdengar. Miiko hanya tersenyum. "Nggak akan," jawabnya tersenyum, memberi semangat kepada Miiko.

_Dari belakang mereka..._

"Ta..tan..tanding bas..basket?!" Mari-chan sampai terbata-bata. "Kukira ini akan jadi seru!" ujar Mari-chan sambil mendengus kesal. Kenta mengangguk. Yukko hanya tersenyum kecil. "Makanya, kita tidak boleh asal menuduh," nasihatnya. "Hei, lihat! Mereka sudah mulai tanding!" ujar Yukko, (tapi berbisik ya...nanti kedengeran Tappei dan Miiko).

_With Tappei and Miiko..._

_"Awas saja kau Tappei! Aku akan mengalahkanmu!" _ucap Miiko dalam hati_, _tangannya memantul-mantulkan bola basket. Kemudian ia berlari kearah ring namun dihalangi oleh Tappei. Tappei berusaha merebut, namun Miiko tak akan membiarkan itu. Kemudian ia mencoba melakukan _free throw _(menembak bebas), tapi usahanya gagal karena bukannya masuk tapi bola basket itu ditangkap Tappei. _"Sial!"_ batin Miiko.  
>Tappei mengambil kesempatan ini, ia mencoba mendekati ring di sisi Miiko, tapi dihalangi oleh Miiko. Lalu Tappei melompat dan ingin melakukan <em>slam dunk<em>, tapi malah tubuhnya terpental dekat pagar-pagar lapangan basket...(hahahahaha...)  
>Miiko yang melihat itu awalnya terkikik geli, tapi ia membantunya. Untung saja Tappei tidak apa-apa.<p>

_Dari belakang mereka..._

"Hihihi...kasian Tappei, bukannya _slam dunk_ malah nabrak pagar," gurauan Kenta membuat Mari-chan tertawa geli. "Iya, tapi kasihan Tappei, nanti ia kesakitan" ucap Yukko. Tiba-tiba Kenta terdiam. "Kan kalau Tappei kesakitan, urusannya jadi panjang, bukannya senang bermain basket malah jadi kecelakaan.." ujar Yukko. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau perhatian sekali dengan Tappei?" tanya Kenta, penuh selidik. Wajah Yukko memerah. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yukko, dengan wajah yang masih merah. "Kau perhatian sekali dengannya." ucap Kenta, dengan wajah yang agak serius dan agak serem (seperti yang biasanya Yukko lakukan jika keadaannya serius). Mari-chan bergidik ngeri. (kayaknya Kenta cemburu nihh...). Yukko tersenyum, lalu memberi kecupan pada pipi Kenta sebelah kanan, lalu memeluknya. Kini giliran pipi Kenta memerah. Kenta dan Yukko sama-sama nge_-*blush*_nihh...  
>"Kenta, dihatiku hanya ada dirimu seorang, tak mungkin aku mendua...jadi percayalah padaku," bisik Yukko, agar Mari-chan tak mendengarnya. Setelah mendengar bisikan Yukko, Kenta nge-<em>*blush*<em> berat!  
>Mari-chan dari belakang hanya tersenyum-senyum melihat kekompakkan mereka.<p>

_With Tappei and Miiko..._

Mereka hampir sampai ke _final round_ alias ronde terakhir. (Hehehe...kayak tinju aja..)  
>Tapi kelihatannya mereka tampak lelah. Napas mereka pun terengah-engah. Skor Miiko seri dengan skor Tappei. Yang perlu dilakukan hanyalah melakukan <em>tie breaker<em> atau pemecah seri.

_"Huff..huff..huff...skor kami sama, tie breakernya-nya bakalan sulit nih...tak kusangka, Yamada yang biasanya ceroboh dan pemalas, bisa rajin juga!"_ gumam Tappei. (Welehh..Tappei malah ngeledek lagi..). Sama seperti Tappei, Miiko juga kelelahan. Keringat bercucuran dari dahinya. "_Huff..huff..yang perlu kita lakukan adalah tie breaker, tanding terakhir! Ayo semangat Miiko!"_ Miiko menyemangati dirinya.  
>"Tappei, apa kau tidak apa-apa, apa kita perlu istirahat?" tanya Miiko, sepertinya ia juga khawatir. Tappei menggeleng, "tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita selesaikan ini!" dengan kalimat itu, mereka berdua kembali berdiri dengan tegak, dan saling bertatapan dengan serius. Miiko memerhatikan gerak-gerik lawannya itu. Dan sama halnya dengan Tappei.<br>Tappei berlari menuju ring di sisi Miiko, dan bersiap untuk menembak, tapi untung saja dihalangi oleh Miiko. Tappei siap-siap melompat, dan saat menembak, sayangnya bola yang ditembak tak masuk kedalam ring, namun tertangkap di tangan Miiko.  
>Miiko berlari menuju ring musuh, dan bersiap-siap untuk nge-<em>shoot<em> dan kali ini ia berlari dengan lebih waspada karena takut akan terpeleset becekan lagi. Ia ingin berusaha keras supaya dapat membuktikan kalau dirinya bisa menjadi lebih baik.  
>Miiko dalam posisi nge-<em>shoot<em>, ia berlari ke arah ring di sisi Tappei, dan tentu saja ring itu dihalangi Tappei. Tappei berlari ke arah Miiko, untuk mengambil bola yang dipegangnya. Tapi, ia terpeleset oleh becekan.  
>Ini adalah kesempatan emas bagi Miiko. Ia langsung menyerang ke daerah lawan, dan meloncat setinggi-tingginya dan menembak! Dan... Berhasil! Bola-nya masuk!<br>Miiko meloncat kegirangan! Ia tersenyum-senyum lalu menoleh kebelakang, dan melihat Tappei yang basah kuyup karena bajunya terkena genangan air. Ia berhenti meloncat-loncat, berjalan ke arah Tappei dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Sini, kubantu!" ujarnya sembari tersenyum. Dalam sekejap, Tappei nge-_blush_. "Mengapa kau membantuku, aku akn yang meledekmu," ucapnya. Lagi-lagi Miiko tetap tersenyum. "Karena meskipun kau meledekku, kau tetaplah sahabatku!" ucap Miiko sambil nge-_blush._ Tappei hanya terdiam dan pipinya bukannya kembali mereda tapi malah makin merah, seakan hatinya sebentar lagi akan meledak. Ia menerima tangan Miiko dan langsung berdiri, membersihkan dirinya. "Hehe..aku menang, berarti besok kau harus memakai pita!" seru Miiko. Tappei yang tadinya tersenyum berubah menjadi geram. "Ke..kenapa aku ha..har..harus memakai pi..pita?!" ucapnya tergagap-gagap. "Karena itu adalah tantangan yang kau setujui tadi!" ucap Miiko dangen mantap. Dengan terpaksa, Tappei merunduk lalu mengangguk kecil, "Ya sudah.." jawabannya jadi lesu deh..  
>Miiko tertawa kecil, "kau sebenarnya tak perlu memakai pita," ucapnya. Tappei terlonjak kaget. "Kenapa tiba-tiba pikiranmu jadi berubah?" tanya remaja laki-laki itu. "Karena, jika kau memakai pita sesuai dengan tantanganku, itu sama saja aku mempermalukan sahabatku didepan semua orang, bahkan di depan para guru, aku tidak ingin itu terjadi!" jelas Miiko.<br>Setelah mendengar perkataan Miiko, Tappei terdiam. Ia kemudian teringat masa-masa dimana ia memanggil Miiko 'pendek', atau 'culun' atau 'anak babi' bahkan 'jelek', ternyata selama ini Tappei telah mempermalukan Miiko didepan semua orang. Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, Tappei meraih tangan Miiko, lalu ia menggenggamnya. Miiko pun nge-_blush _berat. "Yamada, maafkan aku! Selama ini...aku telah mempermalukanmu didepan semua orang, aku telah meledekmu, seharusnya aku tak begitu," ucap Tappei sambil tertunduk. Miiko hanya terdiam. Lalu...ia memeluk Tappei. Gantian Tappei yang nge-_blush_. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu," ujarnya singkat. Tappei pun membalas pelukan Miiko. Dan ditengah-tengah momen seperti itulah... terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari belakang mereka. Ternyata itu adalah Kenta, Yukko dan Mari-chan. Mereka bersiul-siul "suit-suit" sambil mengatakan "cieeee.." dengan panjang, terutama Kenta dan Mari-chan.  
>Dan pastinya setelah ini, kalian sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.<p> 


End file.
